The proposed research is an investigation of the feasibility, reliability, and validity of a newly developed procedure for systematically evaluating the outcome of family therapy. This procedure, Problem Change Assessment, focuses on changes in those specific problems which are identified by family members prior to the beginning of therapy. Pre-therapy interviews with each family member and with the family as a whole are utilized to elicit concrete and specific problem descriptions, to determine quantitative base rates for each identified problem, and to construct Problem Change Assessment scales for each problem. One month after the final family therapy session, the current status of each presenting problem is investigated in detail during post-therapy evaluation interviews with each family member and the family as a whole. Audio-type recordings of the individual interviews and a video-tape recording of the family discussion then serve as the basis for ratings, by two independent observers, of the degree of change, if any, for each of the originally identified problems. In the present study, a sample of thirty families will be assessed with the Problem Change Assessment procedure pre- and post-therapy. Inter-rater reliability for the rating of change in identified problems will be computed, as will the degree of concurrence between the problem change ratings, independent ratings of change in observable family interaction, and questionnaire reports of changes in individual and familial symptoms and characteristics.